bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Muscular
Muscular, '''is a Villain who is a member of the League of Villains. He lost his left eye to the efforts of Water Hose, a pair of Pro Heroes who defended a town he was attacking. '''Appearance: Muscular is a large, bulky and muscular man with short, spiky blonde hair. He has a large scar going across the left side of his face, and his left eye is replaced with a prosthetic one. He has a smaller scar on the right side of his forehead. His outfit consists of a black, hooded cloak and a white mask with multiple holes. Underneath the cloak, he wears a red tank top, a dark jacket which hangs around his waist, dark-colored pants, and black boots that almost reach his knees. Personality: Befitting his appearance, Muscular has a very sadistic and bloodthirsty personality. He openly admits that he wants to use his quirk freely to kill. Muscular enjoys killing and tormenting those he fights, often saying "show me your blood!". Unlike the other members, he joined the League of Villains just to let loose his brutal tendencies rather than following Stain's ideology. Even so, Muscular does have ideals of his own. He believes that people should deliver on whatever promises they make to others or else their words mean nothing. To him, "right" and "wrong" are determined by one's ability to accomplish their intentions. When he fought Water Hose, he viewed it as a battle of wills between his intent to kill and Water Hose's intent to stop him; as he was victorious, he was right and Water Hose was wrong. Conversely, he accepts the loss of his left eye as the result of Water Hose's intent and bears them no ill will for it. Muscular's signature trait is his overconfidence which later proved to be his greatest flaw. Abilities and Powers: * Immense Strength: Muscular has shown extreme levels of physical strength. Even without using his Quirk, When using his Quirk to augment his strength, he has shown to be able to easily shatter rock. * Immense Durability: Muscular was shown to have a frightening level of impermeability to physical harm. * Immense Speed: Muscular was shown to be surprisingly swift despite his large bulk. He was able to catch Izuku off-guard several times during their fight. When using his Muscle Augmentation, he can launch himself off the ground at blurring speeds. Quirk - Muscle Augmentation Muscle Augmentation: Muscle Augmentation allows him to augment the muscle fibers that are beneath the skin, increasing the power and speed of his movements. He has also been shown to use his quirk for defense; by covering his whole body in the augmented muscle fiber. History: Muscular is a vicious criminal who likes to destroy and harm others. Muscular attacked a village and tried to kill civilians. A team of heroes named Water Hose fought to protect them and sacrificed themselves. Muscular killed them both, but at the cost of his left eye.Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Criminal Category:Villain Category:League of Villains